


I'll love you forever

by MaryAjana



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Love never dies, Resurrection, many lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAjana/pseuds/MaryAjana
Summary: Cassian lives longer than Vanden. They always knew that. But what happens when Vanden does pass on in the end?
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 26





	I'll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired once again by the wonderful Life of the Party Discord Server. 
> 
> Especially by Halvwyn who helped me figure out some stuff and threw in ideas I used in the end.

It has been years since the party’s adventures and they all still stay in touch. Cassian and Vanden have eventually settled down by the sea away from Mirrortail. As much as they loved the place it held too many bad memories so they decided to start new. They both enjoy the time they have together and for many years they do not think about even the possibility of it being any different. But they can’t keep their eyes closed to the change that takes place. Vanden’s hair turns grey and his movements slow eventually. Cassian, on the other hand, is as quick and youthful as ever. It hurts to think about it but they have to accept the thought that their time together is limited and they cling to each other even more. Then the day comes when Vanden cannot get up anymore, too weak from his old age. Cassian stays by his side the whole time, reassuring him that everything will be fine, that he’ll follow him eventually. “But I can’t leave you like this…” Vanden argues weakly. Cassian just smiles sadly and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be alright, love.” Vanden shakes his head one last time and looks at him lovingly. “I will come back and I will find you. I cannot leave you behind.” His eyes turn dull a moment later and his last breath escapes him in a soft sigh. Cassian closes his eyes against the grief for a moment, holding Vanden close and smiling sadly. He trusts Vanden to keep his promise, his prince has always been the most stubborn of all the people he knew. This thought, this ray of hope lets him get through the funeral, through the next weeks and months. But when months turn into years the flame of hope turns into a flicker and eventually it goes out. It seems the gods did not allow Vanden to keep his last promise.

But one day, when Cassian is drawn to Mirrortail again for work, he passes by a young man who looks just like Vanden when they first met. Cassian’s breath catches for a moment and he is suddenly rooted where he stands unable to go on. He will be late for his appointment with a client but he doesn’t notice even. The other man looks up, feeling Cassian stare at him and when their eyes meet, he starts smiling, recognition in his eyes. Cassian releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the man comes over to him and smiles at him. “Hello, Cassian. I am sorry I let you wait this long.” Vanden whispers gently. Cassian shakes his head, tears in his eyes. “Don’t apologize. I will always wait for you, my love.” They hug and Vanden accompanies Cassian home. They will not be separated again in this lifetime.

* * *

The next lifetime they meet, there is no recognition in Vanden’s eyes and he simply passes by Cassian in the streets. Cassian tries to suppress the pain he feels at this and just tries his best to find out more about Vanden’s new life. He resigns himself to watching from afar for a few more months before slowly approaching Vanden and letting him fall in love with him again at his own pace. He can be patient when he needs to be. And it is sweet to start fresh completely sometimes. He feels as if letting go of Vanden at the end of these lives when he doesn’t remember him, is easier than it is when he does. At the same time, it is reassuring for Cassian to know that he will always find Vanden in the next life.

* * *

When he finds Vanden again it is almost too late already. He is out late that night and feels an urge to check out an empty alley, he usually doesn’t pay any mind to when he is out in this area on business. His ears pick up a faint whimper and his heart suddenly starts racing. He knows this voice better than any other. He rushes into the alley and looks for the source of the noise. He doesn’t have to look far. Hidden away in a niche is Vanden, curled up in a tight ball and bleeding from a stab wound. Cassian kneels next to him and tries to survey the wound. “What happened?” He asks the barely conscious man in front of him. Vanden looks up and there is again a long lost spark of recognition in his eyes. “Cassian… attacked… way home.” He presses out weakly before fully losing consciousness. Cassian picks him up and hurries to carry him to the nearest temple he can find. “Don’t you dare die on me now, Vanden. I just got you back again.” He whispers furiously but when he reaches help…it is too late already. Vanden has passed away in his arms once more. Cassian hurts more this time because he lost a whole lifetime. He just found Vanden again and immediately he gets ripped from him once more.

* * *

This time Vanden finds him. The gods seem to have had mercy on the pair after the lost opportunity last time. Cassian hears a knock on his door and when he goes to open he can’t believe his eyes. There in front of him stands Vanden, just like he did the first time he came back. Vanden smiles at him and leans in for a hug. This time they cherish every day they have been given by the gods like they never did before. This lifetime seems truly blessed. But when it comes to an end it is especially hard for both of them. Once again Cassian finds himself sitting next to Vanden on the bed and holding him close. Vanden shivers softly, barely able to bring the words out. “I’m scared…” Cassian just holds him closer. “What if I don’t remember you next time?” Cassian’s heart breaks at this. It’s always a fear of his but he can’t let that show now. “Don’t be scared…” He pauses just for a second, his voice catching. “I’ll always find you…” He whispers tenderly but it is just that second too late. Vanden’s eyes are already staring into nothing.

* * *

It continues like that for a few lifetimes. Sometimes Vanden recognized him, sometimes he didn’t. There were also those lifetimes when they didn’t have time together or Cassian had to watch from the outside as Vanden lives his life happily without him. But they were few and always a few happily lifetimes away from each other. Cassian could be patient no matter how much it hurt. He always had Sariel checking in on him and he knew at one point Vanden would remember him or he would let him be a part of his life again even without the memories.

* * *

As time passed by Cassian grew older as well and Sariel stayed by his side more and more. He knew it would be his time soon as well when he couldn’t continue with his business anymore and was unable to find Vanden. His hair, at last, turns white as well and he feels weaker. Now it is Sariel’s turn to sit by his bed and holding his hand as he takes his final breath. As his vision blurs and he feels his breath escape him, he thinks about having to leave Sariel behind and also about finally seeing his prince again. His vision goes dark but just a moment before it opens to a beautiful forest surrounding him. He can hear the sea in the distance and smiles to himself. What a beautiful place…But soon his smile turns into a frown. Where was Vanden? Shouldn’t he be here to greet Cassian as he promised him so many lifetimes ago? He hears footsteps behind him and turns around, expecting to see Vanden. Instead, a beautiful woman is approaching him. She is surrounded by a light golden Aura and he simply knows who she is though he cannot explain why he knows it. She wears a beautiful white dress which is translucent in some places. Her dress is embroidered with golden designs and she wears a golden waist piece shaped into flowers and adorned with many smaller flowers. Similar in design are her arm pieces. An arm bracelet connected with a wrist bracelet by golden weaves. Her hair is fiery red and tied up in a messy bun at the side of her head. It is held in place by a wonderful headpiece with flowery designs. Cassian has to admit Melora was a beautiful deity. He bows to her and she smiles at him tenderly. “You did well, child. Come…I will lead you to the one you seek the most.” She says in a clear melodic voice barely above a whisper and still ringing clear in Cassian’s mind. He follows her without any hesitation when she turns around and starts walking towards the sound of the sea. But mixed into the sounds of nature is something else, something familiar but he can’t quite place what it is. It has been too long since he last heard it for him to remember. At last, she disappears around a high hedge and when he turns the corner after her, she has disappeared. Instead, he is tackled to the ground by a tall farm boy he will always recognize. His arms wrap around the other and he can’t help but laugh through the lump that has formed in his throat…Boblem. Of course, he was here too. Cassian looks up from where he is while Boblem hurries to get up again. So this is where the familiar sound came from... it was Astra’s music, he realizes at last when his eyes fall on Astra perched on a bench at the wall of a cottage. Cassian slowly gets up, the tears not yet falling but visibly being there. His head turns towards a familiar female figure approaching him from the entrance of the cottage. Elyse punches his shoulder lightly with a playful grin and scolds him quietly. “It took you long enough, Cassian.” And then she steps aside to reveal the sight Cassian has waited so long to see. There in the doorway waits Vanden, arms wide and a happy grin on his face. Only his tears streaming down his cheeks show how much he truly missed him, just like Cassian’s, who can’t hold them back anymore. There is nothing holding back anymore, no more waiting, no more pain as he rushes forward in those waiting arms. For a very long time, none of them say anything. The only sounds are the sounds of Nature and Astra’s soft music. At last, Cassian pulls back ever so slightly to look Vanden in the eyes. “Finally I have you forever. I’m not giving you up again, my love.” Vanden just kisses him. It’s the only response needed. They have all eternity now, together and surrounded by their friends.


End file.
